


Big Fan

by RaiofSunshine



Series: StaticMoth Week [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Vox, Explicit Sexual Content, Gamer Vox, Jock Valentino, Library Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smooth Valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Val was just your typical cocky jock, wasn't he?
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMoth Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836049
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Big Fan

**Author's Note:**

> ~Day 2: Human AU~

"See somethin' ya like?" A deep timbre beckoned the student's blank stare away from the phone he was pretending to be on, eyes falling on muscular thighs as they sat in the chair across from him. Their warm chocolate coloring displayed between a black pair of basketball shorts and long athletic socks to match. The slides sitting comfortably on the large feet contrasted greatly to the ghosting image of stiletto boots his memory conjured up.

"Aye, eyes are up here, bro." The comment was softened by an amused chuckle, and strengthened by the relative emptiness of the campus library that day.

The young man gulped, allowing his eyes to make the visual voyage up to his guest's face. "I uh...sorry." The guy sitting across from him looked every bit the part of a college jock and gorgeous to boot, his thick dreads dyed blonde and held back by a headband. An average person wouldn't have guessed that the university's top basketball player was hiding a secret. 

Something filthy, debauchery at its finest. An OnlyFans account, containing pictures of him decked in the sluttiest clothing and, if you paid good enough money, video clips that were comparable to high quality porn. The student's mind flicked to a recent post. The small forward dressed to the nines in a sheer red teddy, the sports-toned legs emphasized by fishnets and knee high stiletto boots.

He'd come upon the account by happenstance, scrolling the website after hearing about it on Twitter. There weren't nearly as many accounts for guys as the ladies, but that was fine. Picky wasn't a word attributed to him. When he saw the provocative profile picture of the muscular student, his subscription could not have been clicked fast enough, making sure he entered his personal credit card. 

Coming from a well-off family meant that all the money he made streaming could be kept for himself, and he was never more thankful for that than now. Hours worth of playing for Twitch viewers had immediately gotten blown on unlocking exclusive videos, a future investment for his spank bank. 

He felt his dick stir in his pants, mentally cursing himself for his wandering thoughts. That was the problem with his young and video game-absorbed brain. He sought out visual stimulus and rewards like an addict, always looking for something new to get that dopamine rush. The walking pinnacle of fitness was just one in a long line of temporary fixations.

A snap brought him out of his reverie, making him blink to focus on the situation at hand. The current object of his youthful lust was sitting not five feet from him, to-die-for legs spread in relaxation. "Ya good, bro? Didn't think I was hot enough to make a dude brain dead."

He swallowed his thickening saliva, "I'm good. Just um...surprised is all. Didn't expect you to just take a seat here."

"Don't see why not. Ya were starin' so hard, thought I might come over and give ya eyes a better look." God. He was really laying it on thick, but it only compounded the  _ problem _ , making him shift to find a better position in the chair.

"Ah, right. Sorry man, I didn't mean to bother you." Of course he'd been caught. Talk about embarrassing, he felt shame itch under his skin. He had to get out of there. Fast.

The jock grinned, showing off the set of pearls in his mouth. "Sorry? Hot lil thing like ya got nothin' to be sorry for. Basketball bros ya type or somethin'?"

"Or something…" The student turned his gaze away, knowing the heat of his cheeks was obvious with his fair complexion. This was going easier than expected, but that only made him more anxious.

He heard a faint snort from the athlete, then a creak as he leaned forwards in his seat. "So what's ya name, stud? I'm sure I don't need to introduce myself to ya, do I?"

Shaking his head, his mind raced as he tried to think of an exit strategy. "Vic is fine. It's Valentine, right?" The name slipped from his lips, his train of thoughts screeching to a stop when he processed his mistake. And there it was. He fucked up.

Everyone knew Val, the star player, MVP of the team. In comparison, extremely few knew  _ Valentine _ , the online persona of the guy across from him. Maybe he could play it off as an honest mistake.

Glancing back, he found that the jock was no longer grinning. Instead, he was staring at him, intense honey eyes digging into him with invisible claws. He felt a thousand times smaller, like he was being studied in a petri dish.

After an eternity that was packed into a single minute, Val smirked wide and easy. "So. That's what had ya starin'. What's ya username?"

"Excuse me?" His leg bounced, the sudden jolt of energy in his system reminded him that he had to escape. Preferably quickly.

"Didn't stutter, baby. Username. Now." Snapping fingers acted as place holders for where one might expect emphatic claps, highlighting the assertive demand.

His mouth felt inexplicably dry. He was being ordered around by someone this sexy, and he'd never wanted to obey more. "...it's BigVoxy."

The name brought a certain delighted glint to the athlete's eyes, a low whistle escaping the plump lips. "Ooh, big spender. Very nice. Never met a fan before, and at fuckin' school no less. How... _ scandalous _ ." The hiss of each syllable was elongated, a sensuality to his tone.

Suddenly Val was standing, taking a casual stroll towards the history archives. Odd. He was a business major, but those books were in the opposite direction. Confusion was swept away a moment later, the nearly seven foot small forward crooking his finger for him to follow.

Vic didn't recall getting up from the chair, his brain fritzing and coming back electrified and alive when he found himself pushed against a bookshelf, Val dropping down to settle on his knees. The grin he gave him was so seductive he thought he might shoot off in his pants right there. Instead, the jock made quick work of his jeans, tugging them down to his knees with his boxers.

"Mm. So it is a myth. Not all Asian guys are small dicked~" He proved his point by dragging his tongue up the underside of the semi-hard cock, awaking it to its full mast. "Very, very nice. Eight?"

He grabbed Val's dreads instinctively, needing something to ground himself with the electricity racing down his spine. "And a half. If we're being honest." He gritted out with a nervous chuckle, trying not to make too much noise.

"I appreciate ya candor,  _ BigVoxy _ ." Val teased lightly, clearly pleased by the information. The exchange didn't last long, as the amature adult model guided the cock before him into his eager mouth. Masculine hands held onto pallid thighs, ensuring that there was a firm support.

The struggle to be quiet could not have been more real, his synapses exploding in reply to the equal parts hot and risky situation. Sure, the history archives didn't see much use, but librarians still had to put books away. What would happen if they were caught? The MVP sucking off a computer science major would be the talk of campus, and would probably trend locally on social media.

But, it was also incredibly hard to care about, when such a skilled and scorching mouth was working him into its gullet. He should be ashamed of how he bucked forward into the greedy heat, really. However, the obscenity of seeing Val down on the floor, drool dribbling down his chin as he swallowed every inch, was just too much.

The movements his generous guest used were smooth and well-practiced, his expertise shining from under his academic facade. Val had definitely done this before, and not just once or twice, but  _ a lot _ . He knew exactly how to hide his teeth, tongue massaging with precision as he bobbed along the length. Whatever gag reflex he had was long gone, his throat becoming another tool for pleasure.

Threading fingers into the thick hair, Vic stood up straight, getting his feet into a more stable position. And with that, he was off, thrusting hard and fast as he chased the pressure mounting in his groin. Val didn't seem to mind being used at all, dropping his hands to just kneel there and accept the facefucking.

He wished he could say that he lasted a while more, dearly hoped he could have experienced it longer. Yet his resolve was no match for a literal fantasy come true, white hot sparks firing in his vision as he came suddenly and most violently down the player's throat.

"F-fuuuu-sorry." He groaned out in a harsh whisper, flinching when Val simply eased his cock out with gentle sucks, tongue caressing the underside. When he made it all the way off, he assumed the star player would immediately swallow. What he didn't expect was for Val to take his cell out, proudly showing his mouthful of spunk to the camera as he took a selfie. It made him shudder with arousal. Val was just as erotic in real life as he was on the internet.

~ ~ ~ ~

The afterglow was damn near nonexistent, Val having got back up with a wink before leaving, his hand raised as a departing gesture. Another minute, and some fumbling of clothes later, Vic left in a rush to avoid getting caught.

Later that night, as he was laying down in bed, he couldn't help the ritualistic checking of OnlyFans. What greeted him caused an emergency rerouting of all blood to his cock. The selfie from earlier was there, Val's mischievous eyes staring at him.

Valentine

Posted 4 hours ago

Met a  _ big _ fan today and gotta tasty gift. Maybe next time I'll sneak him in the backdoor. What do ya guys think? <3


End file.
